


Swan Queen

by EllieMurasaki, LadyofMisrule



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odile did love her father, that is true,<br/>But she loved magic and the swan flock too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Queen

**Length** : 4min 47sec

**Listen to streaming audio** :

or

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Swan%20Queen.mp3) (right-click save).

 

Odile did love her father, that is true.  
Von Rothbart was a mighty sorcerer,  
and so, perhaps, his daughter could be too  
if she performed the tasks he asked of her.  
Odile guarded the lake, then, as he bid,  
and the enchanted swan-girls swimming near,  
their human shapes by day completely hid  
beneath white feathers on the water clear.  
What purpose Rothbart had in capturing  
these women, Odile could not bring herself  
to ask; she was glad of their chattering.  
The swans, her magic, her father himself:  
these three loves each took a piece of heart.  
Odette, swan queen, cared only to fly free  
of Rothbart and Odile; she would depart,  
her flock in tow, had she but the key  
to unlock the spell that turned their arms to wings.  
Odette thought she'd the answer in her prince,  
his loyalty unmatched among great kings.  
Odile did love her father, so to convince  
Odette to stay, she wore Odette's own face  
and tricked Siegfried into betrayal cruel.  
This did not drive Odette to her embrace,  
and soon Odile found that she'd played the fool:  
what cared Lord Rothbart for his faithful daughter?  
A tool in hand was all she was to him,  
just like the swans still gliding on the water.  
The prospects for their future seemed to dim,  
as neither Siegfried nor Odile could win  
them free—they'd both betrayed Odette in turn.  
A new solution Odile thought she’d spin,  
using all she'd from her father learned,  
her third love saving second from the first.  
Odette had always to her flock been true,  
and this Odile would use to break the curse.  
But Rothbart saw. Into a rage he flew.  
He tried to kill Odile—betrayal grave.  
Odette with her own body blocked the shot.  
The other swans, Irène and Luce so brave,  
Cécile, Zoé, all swarmed him, but for naught:  
his magic threw them all aside—and then:  
Odile called fire and burned him all to ash.  
Her task was guarding swans from harmful men.  
She summoned healing for Odette; then, hushed,  
Odile begged pardon, down on bended knee;  
Odette smiled bright and met her heartfelt plea  
with kisses warm. Some hours passed in rest,  
In nurturing a faithful love that blessed  
The swan women with freedom once again.  
They left the lake as day began to wane.  
Bidding each a fond goodbye, Odette  
Declared herself truly in Odile’s debt.  
Odile asked one kiss in repayment, and  
Odette said yes. That week, in raiment grand  
(from Siegfried borrowed, as he lent his face),  
Odile, Odette were wed in holy place.  
Two loves Odile's: her magic and her wife.  
She never thought of Rothbart or his strife  
Even once again in all her life.


End file.
